Tragedy
by hai-edogawa
Summary: Crazy one shot!.. hope i have done well.. flames and reviews welcome. Sorry for errors if any.. in fact many... but here it is... enjoy.. it


Ran is dead during the battle with BO.

Haibara thinks she has her way with Conan with that damsel in distress Mouri-san gone for good. She sighs in relief hoping for a bright future with Conan. Now she thinks he can finally accept her or so. Or he can move along with her.

Conan's POV,

Ran is gone I failed to save her, I was busy in protecting Haibara because I started to love her. Ran acted fool and ended her life to save Ayumi-chan who was held hostage.

I held Ran's Pic in my hand.

Ran! still your smile makes me shed tears due our sweet memories and wonderful times.

Bakane I'll miss you a lot.

"Conan Shinichi move along with Ai-chan you love her I know and its my last wish to see you happy with your loved one" Her dying words.

Yeah I'll do it for your happiness which is in my happiness. I will go early morning at Hakase's its Haibara's(Shiho's) birthday!. 'I'll surprise her up early waking her up, and propose to her'

But if you(Ran) come back again, I surely want to live with you for ever. I mean it.

Haibara's POV.

I smiled and glared angrily at Mouri-san's pic. "What are you looking at Mouri-san!. Huh!, you were always kind to everyone just like an angel, showing what's all in your heart!. But me though I am good and kind to I chose hiding under layers of facades. Now that you are gone for good I can drop my facades and live happily with your... no with my Shinichi!" I smirked looking at her picture.

Some heavenly voice startled me all of a sudden.

"Shinichi belongs to only me you got it little Sherry!". It was Mouri-san's voice. What the...

it came from that pic. How is it possible.

Hahaa *sighs*

I think my mind is playing trick with me. *chuckles*. I am tired a whole lot by now working on the antidote. For certain someone who is still attached to a dead woman. But not longer when I make a move and comfort him.

My life has eventually given me a chance to find happiness might as well do it and keep that lonely feeling person always filled up like he did the filling up for me. Of course he will forget about her and becomes mine for ever neh!. I smiled.

"That's not so easy Sherry!" I startled again . What the... I looked around but its nothing everything is in scary silence. I think after BO gone my paranoia is now with some angel woman. But her voice seems so heavy and scary as some threat or revenge warning. Hahaa why will Mouri-san revenge against me.

Hey you , yeah you are dead now, so just get off my mind.

I shall better sleep now. *sighs*

(*)

I woke up now. I feel dehydrated I sweat a lot. I shall head to the kitchen for water.

Hakase is not here he's out for some convention. Nor that Cocky person is here to fill my loneliness.

What a jerk. Truly he is. She's gone now for heaven sake he must stop being lonely what he always asked me.

I took a glass of water and emptied it calmly.

I started to walk towards the hallway.

"Sherry!" that scary devilish voice startled me again. I looked around with my eyes wide open in fear.

I turned my head there I see a woman giving me a look of her back. She has some scary standing style.

As a zombie.!

Her skin color looks like some glowing corpse.

Her hair is not helping my fear to calm down a little bit.

She slowly turns her face to see me. I look at her gulping in heavy scare. She is gritting her teeth and her eyes keeping focused at my figure. She has that evil look . A ghost!.

She is Mouri-san! can't be!

"Sherry!, so Shinichi is all yours neh?". she asked with her devilish smile.

"Mouri-san!" I gulped again shoving my head I continued in stammering voice, I am scared more than what I am when Gin! Is before my eyes. "You are dead it can't be, this can't be true"

"I am here, yeah dead but still I am here, And not that same old angel, I am a devil now. So I was gone for good. Haa" . She is scaring the hell out of my soul. "I didn't say that in a bad way" I whispered.

"Now, I am a devil in appearance, devil in nature, I want to eat you up for making that poison and separating me from Shinichi and its because of you he failed to save me" she accused me.

I was frozen on spot. She is serious its her, haunting no hunting for my life. She is after me.

"Eat me.. No please... Kudo...help me..." I screamed. And ran behind sofa.

She is walking towards me. Someone entered in fact embarked the front door.

Its Kudo(or what ever Conan). I am so glad he is here for me.

"Kudo" I called out in fear he gazed at the scene and was surprised.

He was in disbelief as well. But he relaxed quickly.

"Sherry I want to feed on you. I want you dead " the devil muttered.

I ran towards Edogawa-kun and hugged him in fear.

He is staring that ghost woman. Probably he will use his tranquilizer better his football kick. Do it fast Edogawa-kun. I screamed in my mind body still shivering hugging him tighter.

"Ran!. You are back. Wow its so great neh! Haibara" he smilingly said. Very happy his voice.

Fool she is after my life she wants to eat me what are you thinking. I couldn't voice this phrase but before I found the strength.

"Ran!. I can still be with you. Wow we can still be together. Okay you can feed on Haibara. After she makes the cure for me. And we live happily for ever"

I jaw dropped this cant be happening.

"No you can't live me now not like this". I shouted at him.

"Ran!, lets go for a date" He asked her casually as though he asked detective boys lets watch Kamen yaiba!.

After that ghost nodded they started to walk away. "No...nooo... Kudo-kun don't leave me..."

I screamed with all my strengths to stop him.

"Don't go... Kudo-kun!"

"Kudo-kun Stop...Bakane stop now will you... Don't go Don't go"

(*)

"Happy birthday.. to the girl having some nightmare even on her birthday." She opened her eyes. Me Edogawa-kun is here welcoming her eyes with my teasing smile and voice.

Her tauted expression softened up slowly, may be she realized 'It was a dream!'. But her expression shows me 'how horror it was. Maybe it was some devastating experience.' She felt glad that it was just a dream. She saw I was going somewhere 'May be dying'

"So where was I going, in that dream of yours" I asked with a soft voice. 'Let me propose to her eventually, after teasing a little' So now my face changed to a teasing one again "Don't tell me that I went on a date with other woman in your dream".

Her face grew as though I annoyed her or something. Instantaneously she kicked me mercilessly and yelled "You where going to hell in my dream and now if you are not going I am sending you anyways"

What a deadly woman how did I fell for her.

*sighs*

(*)

You were taking a devil to a date. Forget happiness, who want's her life to be haunted with a cruel spirit of certain someone, who has dropped kindness and angel-ism to maximum extent.

*sighs*

(*)


End file.
